pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bermuda
Hy Bermuda Uhm about the evolve thing i have permission now to do what i am doing. so if you want to help it would be much appreacated! thanks Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 19:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've got the message, and I'll gladly help when I can. :) :K thanks! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 19:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Need to talk to you hey Bermuda i know it seems a little demanding but i need to talk to you about some stuff on the wiki thanks it regards my project :Anything you're willing to discuss, I'll try my best. Wurmple Evolution Ya i think that it would be good to have pics aswell but i think that its a night and day thing. thanks! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 19:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I C WUT U DID THAR Code Bermuda! I got a giggle out of that! Very smart though and unique. – Jäzz '' 22:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I also apologize for my huge fail on your talk-rules template page. I've never failed that bad before. – ''Jäzz '' 22:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and it's my fault for trusting in fullurl. D: And yes, you did fail miserably. ;) ::^.^ A very spectacular fail! – ''Jäzz '' 23:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Message from Oishij123 hi bermuda i have read your message sorry for it will never happen again i promise and merry christmas and happy new year. Category Okay i will stop adding that. come chat with me whenever, i am always looking for something to edit! HEY BERMUDA I WOULD TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS PLEASE ENTER THE CHAT ROOM NOW PLEASE OISHIJ123 Gender section Okay Bermuda. i will wait for a better solution. but in the meantime please do come and chat! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 01:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't usually come on chat, but I will when I get to it. Thanks Thanks for the welcome :That was an automated message. Message from CaveJohnson Hello there just asking if you visit the station square forums if so I think I know you!CaveJohnson 21:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I have never heard of Station Square Forums, therefore, it is likely I do not know you. Please help! Okay Bermuda i made my own wiki for testing templates and now i need help! here is a link to the wiki http://testeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Templates [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Message from CaveJohnson - 2 Oh hey thanks man by the way you visit Station square forums? CaveJohnson 21:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Station Square forums is. Oh sorry I must have thought you were someone else by the name of Bermuda CaveJohnson 20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Bermuda I would like to ask if it is possible to make a blog on this wiki I haven't seen the option? CaveJohnson 23:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Due to Forum:Request to Remove Blogs, blogs are currently disabled. OK Thanks for the advice. -- Franz Silvester 00:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks Nalupie 19:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So... If your name is "Bermuda"... does that mean your a triangle? (bu-dum crash!) Get it? Anyways, thanks for the welcome! I feel at home alrady! ...mainly because I literally 'AM' at home. (bu-dum crash!) can we be friends? Wait a minute...you're a ''guy? what sort of guy's name is "Bermuda"? ...just asking. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 07:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :My name.... It's literally not my real name, just like most people here don't use their real names (it doesn't even come close to my real name). Anyways, I chose that name from some online multiplayer game (the wiki can be found on my user masthead) because I like to make names interesting and not something that makes a squirrel fall asleep from the redundancy (I like to be unique). Anyways, I don't literally make friends on Wikia, but it's usually just a friendly/silly user-to-user talk. But if you feel the need of becoming friends, in your terms, then I guess I can see where it fits. :) And by the way, the Welcome is an automated message. Re:Rumble Template + Affiliation The template looks pretty good to me. And becoming affiliates sounds fine with me. 20:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Message from 1966batfan You in the mood for a chat? Also, can you help me remove the blue box from my userpage?1966batfan 02:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Lately, I have been having bad chat connection, but I'm too lazy to fix it. :P Also, it's simple to remove the blue box - remove the green puzzle piece (I believe it's green, I'm not sure). If you edit using source, just remove what seems to be a bunch of text starting from . Message from Pokemon fan 2 Hi. Hi i can't find the blog can you ple help me. :Blogs are disabled on this wiki. See Forum:Request to Remove Blogs for more information. Sorry. It's just kinda random.. U can take it off if u want--Nalupie 20:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey i got the message thanks forletting me know all that stuff.And i will try to help the best i can.Blaze7tyler 07:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler Hello, i would like to ask for you to take the must have 25 edits to chat, it mkaes no sense and for people who live the game should be able to chat, so, coming from me, please, change the rule, and if you cant, find someone who can :Hi, please don't spam Bermuda's talk page like so here, here, and here. — Wattz2000 04:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't make the decisions and/or the rules. If you feel the rule is too rough, please contact Crimsonnavy. Message from Blaze7tyler Sorry for that.Blaze7tyler 01:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler :I am sorry i can't help it.Blaze7tyler 01:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler ::That is the silliest thing I have ever heard. I am sorry for doing that.VulcanThe Blaster 22:14, February 5, 2012 (UTC)VulcanThe Blaster Want to Join My WikiEdit If you would like to join the 21st Century Movie Review Wiki then go on my profile and look at my favorite wikis section. Click on the "Game Calculator"section. On the wiki you can make pages on certain games to give readers an idea of the game they want. First ten users become wiki staff .Ahaga10 (talk) (Contribs) Big Nugget Thanks! that helps quite a bit! 13:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat I feel like having a chat with you. Have you fixed that connection problem yet?1966batfan 20:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't normally go up to chat. And, no, I haven't fixed my connection yet. So sorry. ^.^' DON'T YOU EVER DELETE THE PAGE "ASH'S HAT"!!!!!!!!, LET SOMEONE EDIT THE PAGE Message from Anon (204.191.32.227) Hey i have a question, where's the background on pokemon wikia from? its the one with the samurai like dressed people with the eevee and jiggly puff -- 204.191.32.227 :From Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition. Message from Pokemon fan 2 Ok sorry your right and how do you do that COOL SIGNATURE. (Pokemon fan 2 04:48, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ;) :User:Bermuda/sig2. It would be complicated if you don't know coding and such. I would be able to make you one, but I have been very busy and unproductive lately. Hey can you change the background into this and can i change my user name like just my user name. Pokemon fan 2 23:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Changes to the background are not up to me. I have no idea what you're trying to say for your user name. Delete Hi, seeing as you're the latest admin that's been online, could you please delete this image? It's a lower quality duplicate. Thanks Connects to Pokemon Battle Revolution I saw on Youtube that Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver works for Pokemon Battle Revolution.Golden Manda 12:53, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sabrina (Adventure) I have added a "released Pokemon" in Sabrina (adventure) on Zapmolcuno. But I think i kinda messed it up. D; Sorry. :It seems the page has been fixed. It's not a problem, since everyone makes mistakes. :) Allowed? Just wondering, am I allowed to go through each of the Gym leaders, Elite fours, Champions, Frontier Brains, etc to add their respective attacks on the Pokemon if there isn't one? :You can add anything that's valid information. After all, it is a wiki. However, you should come to Crimsonnavy and ask if there's anything you need to know before adding, since some areas in this wiki, such as the anime department, have some things you need to know. I haven't been quite active in the wiki, and I'm still learning how this wiki operates (I only really work on the games). Also, don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. It generates a signature of your username → PokePower Hello, your application for PokePower has been approved. Congrats. Please: #Add your sig to the PokePower main page and add the and the templates to your user page. #And what would you like your title to be? 17:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :A good title would be Game Editor. :) Message from Grabbergirl the problem is i got scared and i didn't know what else to do but, do that please don't block me :If you are uncertain on what to do, you can leave a message on an administrator's talk page and report the user and the page that needs to be deleted. I won't block you since you're still fairly new to editing. Pokepower Hi, while you're still online, could you please vote on my Pokepower membership request? Thanks for your vote of support, by the way. HEY BURMUNDA IT IS ME NOHEARTVERSED #DO NOT COMMENT ON MY TALKPAGE PLEASE I AM USING IT FOR MY OTHER FRIENDS. JUST ANSWER ON YOUR TALKPAGE AND I CAN RESPOND ON YOUR TALKPAGE WITHOUT HAVING MY TALKPAGE MESSED UP PLEASE AND THANK YOU.. #IS IT OKAY TO TALK ABOUT NON POKEMON RELATED TOPICS. #FINALLY CAN YOU ENABLE BLOGS PLEASE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME RESPOND TO YOU ON MONDAY.NOHEARTVERSED 15:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Bermuda, My name is Trainer Micah a Huge Pokemon Fan How are you doing i hope you are well and i get to know you as a user and i hope everything is well as a admin and everything? I see that Noheartversed is woundering and so am i about his message above mine just to see if that's okay with you about that the 2nd one is Star war's Kingdom Hearts's games and such relative to pokemon as well you know? If you can give me a (reply) and i will get back to you as soon as i can okay? And i hope i am doing okay as a user. Chat with you soon Bermuda...Trainer Micah 19:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC)